Screw The Nether
Screw The Nether is a Minecraft parody of the song "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera. The song is written by members of the Yogscast. Lead vocals are sung by Yogscast member Martyn Littlewood, it also features Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane. The music is written by Area 11 band member and staff member of the Yogscast, Tom Clarke, also known as Sparkles* and is animated by Ceeranoo. Lyrics: Martyn: It's deep underground, '' ''Past the bedrock, but don't dig straight down You'll regret that, but now you feel brave '' ''Equipped with your spade, to roam in these caves Not looking for gold, this stuff's purple Or so I've been told, by some people I'll find a few bricks, where the two of these mix, with a couple of clicks I'll be swinging my pick This is all the prep that I go through, even if my tools are just make-do Moving to the nether, I'm moving to the nether, I'm moving to-oooooooo the nether Ten blocks is the magical total, as that's enough to build up my portal Moving to the nether, I'm moving to the nether, I'm moving to-oooooooo the nether Lewis: Welcome to hell Weather's great here So pull up a chair Have a cold beer You can live by the sea So happy you'll be With your cobblestone tree OH The neighbours are dry And delicious We eat bacon all night It's nutritious Yeah, all of them squeal More damage I deal There's plenty to steal Martyn (backup by Lewis): Hack and slash!! Haha. GOLD NUGGETS? I'M RICH!!! Who cares if we're giving up sunlight? '' ''Glowstone's all we need to keep things bright, '' R''ight down here in the nether We love it in the nether You'll love it i-nnnnnnnnnnnnnn the nether. '' ''Don't expect to see any creepers T''hat's one of my favourite features. '' Down here in the nether We love it in the nether You'll love it i-nnnnnnnnnnn the nether. Simon: You gotta know You have to fight Learn to play There’s mobs but it’s not night. A wooden sword won’t do it. '' ''They’re gonna blast right through it Ya got a potion? Use iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit So watch your back I won't warn you twice! '' ''Fight the Ghast! '' Oooooooo! Make em' cry! ''They’ll shoot the ground around you Makin' holes to fall through You know you’re probably gonn-ooh Ah Ah Eeh Yah! Martyn (everyone): “Die” (In the lava again!) Feels like hell the things I’ve just been through Won’t believe a word when I tell you You know what, screw the Nether, You know what, screw the Nether, You know what, screw the Nether! Can’t believe I lost my new gear too, Think I’d better come and rejoin you, You know what, screw the Nether, You know what, screw the Nether, You know what, screw the Nether! Lewis: “That’s it! I’m sick of this place! It sucks! It’s too hot, It never rains, I’m sweaty, All my clothes are dirty, filthy and on fire! I’m absolutely sick of this place! Ah, Uhm, I-I miss nature, all the pigs, the cows, and all of that, the sheep and stuff. I didn’t think I’d miss it, but I do. Oh my god! How sad, I wish, I wish I could just return to the normal world again….. Bye! UWU Trivia * The Youtube video has 18 million views. *This video was released in celebration of Martyn moving into Yogtowers. Video Category:Yogscast Songs Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:Yogscast